Videl
|Gurēto Saiyaman Ni-gō}} |debut = |birthday = Age 756''Daizenshu 7'' Age 757''Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume'' |gender = Female |race = Earthling |age = |height = 157cm |weight = 47kg |status = Alive |residence = Satan's Estate (former) Son Gohan's ResidenceDragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ |occupation = Martial Artist (formerly) |affiliation = |jva = Hiroko Emori |feva = Brina Palencia }} VidelDragon Ball Z 2 Super Power GuideDragon Ball Kai Deformation 4Dragon Ball Character CollectionDragon Ball Acrylic de Card 7 is the daughter of the world champion, Mr. Satan and his wife Miguel, the wife of Son Gohan, the daughter-in-law of Son Gokou and Chi-Chi, the sister-in-law of Son Goten, and the mother of Pan. Appearance Videl is a fair-skinned young woman of average height with a slender physique, big, blue eyes and black hair with bangs. In the beginning of the Majin-Boo Arc, Videl has low pigtails reaching her chest. She wears a white shirt with spandex that reaches her upper thighs, black gloves, purple socks, green shoes, and gold hair clips for her pigtails. Videl later cut her hair for the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai due to a request from Son Gohan. After cutting her hair, Videl begins to wear she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. After getting healed with a Senzu, she wears a blue tank top with "FIGHT" written in red and an orange undershirt with long sleeves, white pants, and orange shoes. Ten years later, Videl's hair is in the style of a bob cut reaching her cheeks and has bangs. The day before the 28th Tenkaichi Budoukai, she wears a red dress with a pink undershirt with long sleeves, white socks, and sandals. At the 28th Tenkaichi Budoukai, Videl wears a red jacket with a white shirt tucked in a red skirt with a belt. During the ten-year timeskip, Videl has shoulder-length hair with bangs. She wears a pink sweater dress with a red stripe across the middle horizontally, a white collared shirt underneath, grey tights, pink slippers, and a red headband. During Bulma's birthday party in Battle of Gods and the God of Destruction Beerus Arc, Videl wears a red sleeveless dress with a devil image, a grey belt with a gold buckle, grey tights, and white boots. In Resurrection 'F' and the Golden Freeza Arc, she wears a red dress with grey tights and white heels. During Dangerous Rivals, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Revival Fusion, she wears clothes similar to her Boo Arc outfit only with alternate colors. In Explosion of Dragon Punch, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th Tenkaichi Budoukai, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Boo's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. Videl wears a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Evil Dragons Arc, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. Personality Relationships Family Mr. Satan Son Gohan Pan Friends Erasa Shapner Abilities and Power Transformations Great Saiyaman No. 2 |Gurēto Saiya-Man Ni Gō}} History Past On May 7th of Age 767, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th Tenkaichi Budoukai. Majin-Boo Arc The Return of Son Gokou and Friends! Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Sometime later, Videl and Gohan went shopping. When they returned home, Videl went to get and carry Pan, who was sleeping and under the care of Piccolo. Moments later, the sky suddenly went dark, meaning Shenron had been summoned. God of Destruction Beerus Arc TV Animation Comic Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc TV Animation Comic "Future" Trunks Arc Peaceful World Arc Dark Dragon Balls Arc Baby Arc Super No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Videl and Great Saiyaman vs. Duo of Robbers *Videl vs. Spopobitch Trivia *Videl's hobby is being an ally of justice. *Videl's favorite foods are okonomi-yaki and Caesar salad. *Videl's favorite vehicle is the air bike. References Category:Female Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters